This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
In certain circumstances, it may be desirable to stabilize and restrict relative movement between a patient's maxilla and mandible to promote bone healing following an injury to the patient's jaw, a surgical reconstruction, and/or a surgical alteration of the patient's jaw. Wire has been used in combination with various devices to retain the maxilla and mandible in a desired position. It may be desirable to provide a device and method for restricting the maxilla and mandible that reduces installation time relative to prior art devices and methods in a safe and effective manner.